


Taking Chances...

by xoxoluckyxoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoluckyxoxo/pseuds/xoxoluckyxoxo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun isn't interested in a relationship. Park Chanyeol takes his chances.





	

**_T_** he stars, albeit limited in numbers, still glisten beautifully above the busy city of Seoul making a certain guy in his early twenties think that life, after all, isn’t that bad.

Byun Baekhyun, 19, lives a humble yet undeniably hard life. Abandoned by his own father at the age of eight and orphaned by his mother at the age of fifteen, he found himself left with no one but his brother. But said brother left him too with nothing but a piece of paper; _'I'm sorry. I'll come back.'_ written on it.

Terrified was the only word to describe his feeling when it finally sunk into him that he’s now by himself. He was fifteen. How could a fifteen year old survive the harsh world when all his life his mother did everything she could to feed him and his brother with a silver spoon? He had no idea how to start again.

Hard as it was, Baekhyun tried his best to move forward. Some pitied him, but most threw looked down on him. But he strived hard. He switched to a night high school and did part time jobs in the morning. In no time, Baekhyun learned how to stand on his own and two years after, he finished high school. When he graduated, he moved to the big city and never looked back.

He still believed though, in that first two years, that his brother would magically appear again and take care of him as it’s supposed to be. But Baekhyun is a human and could only wait for so much. He moved forward… alone.

He's currently attending University of Seoul, the most prestigious university in South Korea. He was lucky enough to be admitted under the university’s scholarship program after passing the compulsory exam with flying colors. Political Science is a no easy course but he dreams of somehow continuing into law school so no matter how hard it gets, he always gives his all, if not more.

Being a university student and working two types of job at the same time may look like a suicide wish, it’s different for Baekhyun. He has no choice but do to it. He _needs_ to if he wants to continue his studies. Because while yes, he's under a scholarship program, he still has to pay for his own researches and projects. There are also bills and house rent to pay to add to that. In short, there’s n0 time to slack off.

Baekhyun is brought out of his reverie when his phone’s loud ringing br0ke the somewhat peaceful atmosphere. And while he never wanted to separate his gaze from the sky, he quickly run to where his phone is located and pressed answer.

“Hello?”  He greets as he positions his phone in a more comfortable way.

“Baekhyun-ah,” says the voice in the other line, “are you free to work tonight? Changho just called. He can’t work tonight so it would really be a big help if you agree to fill in.”

Baekhyun is tired. God knows how much his body wanted to rest and sleep. But he can’t say no to an opportunity that will get him extra money, especially now that he’s still short of his rent money. Beside, his boss sounded really troubled.

“On my way now.”

“You’re an angel Baekhyun-ah!” Baekhyun chuckles at this. “I’ll see you later.”

 

 

Baekhyun arrives at his workplace just barely thirty minutes after his boss ended the call. The distance between his flat and his workplace is not that far and can actually arrive in his workplace in ten minutes via subway. But since he’s trying to save as much as he can, he went by foot tonight.

“Baekhyun-ah! There you are!”

A man in his early thirties approaches him as soon as he enters the establishment. The man’s name is Siwon and he runs the club Baekhyun works in. Siwon was kind enough to give him the job even though he’s still underage. He owes the man so much so he tries to return the favor as much as he can.

“I’m sorry hyung, I’m late.” He bows in respect.

“I should be the one apologizing for calling you out of the blue.” Siwon pats him kindheartedly.  “Don’t worry I’ll pay you double tonight.”

Baekhyun tries his best not to show his excitement at the promise of being paid double tonight but his wide smile betrays him almost immediately.

“Thank you Sir. I’ll work hard tonight!”

“That’s my boy.” Siwon says ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

When Siwon left, Baekhyun heads straight to his locker and changed to his uniform. He tries to look decent as possible, even going far by putting light make up. When he deems himself ready he looks at the mirror once last and smiles.   _‘Byun Baekhyun Hwaiting!_

 

Baekhyun just finished tending to a customer when he noticed the arrival of another one. He quickly put his best smile and faces the new customer.

“Sir what can I get you?” He asks. The customer turns to him and Baekhyun got distracted for a moment because damn, _he’s cute_. Tossing away the thought immediately, he waits for a reply. But when he feels like no response is coming anytime soon, he calls out to the customer once.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

The deep velvety voice didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun but he reminds himself again that he’s here tonight to work; not to have a teenage crush on a cute customer with adorable huge ears. _Stop Byun Baekhyun_ , he shakes his head.

“I asked for your order.” He flashes him an understanding smile. A smile that immediately turned into a frown after the cute customer asked for a glass of water. His annoyance might’ve shown in his face because the customer returns it with a confused one.

 “Is there… a problem?”

“Hmmm. Let’s see,” Baekhyun tried his hard not to roll his eyes because, _‘is this guy serious?’_ , “well you see, _sir,_ I’m a bartender not a maid. I’m supposed to serve alcoholic drinks not plain water. So if you want water,” He points out a vending machine near the bathroom, “get it there. So if you'll excuse me, I have other customers to serve. Enjoy your night.”

 “Sorry.” The customer squeaks just as Baekhyun is about to leave. “Just give me anything but I prefer a not too strong one.” The customer scratches his head.

“There you go.”

Baekhyun dashes out to prepare the customer’s drink. He’ll admit, he’s not annoyed anymore as much as he did when the word ‘water’ came out of the customer’s mouth. But it was such a sight to see with the customer looking so flustered and so he continued with the act. He shakes his head to toss the image away but it didn’t stop the small smile to appear just around the corner of his lips.

In no time Baekhyun is back again in front of the customer; a glass in his hands. “Here’s your order sir.”

 “This is… _water_ ” The customer said to no one in particular.

 “I thought you want water?” Baekhyun shrugs opting not to prolong the conversation. The customer chuckles and thanked him before taking a sip. He in return, gives him a smile, a genuine one this time. “You’re welcome and I'm sorry for earlier. If you need anything just call me.” He is about to turn away when cute customer calls out to him again. “Yes?” He inquires.

“I didn’t get your name. I’m Chanyeol by the way.”

Baekhyun blinks a few times to let the information sink in. “Sir,” he takes a deep breath and here he goes again, “like I said earlier I’m a bartender; nothing more than that. So if you want to _flirt_ , I’m sure there are a lot of people up for that. Feel free _sir_.” He emphasizes the word sir as he walks away from the customer or Chanyeol or whatever he said his name was. And no, he's definitely _not_ going to remember it.

 

 

 

 

 _Chanyeol’s actually a nice name,_ Baekhyun admits later on as he prepares himself for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Chances... is finally here on AO3. Please give it a lot of love. <3


End file.
